Loving Him
by xEmilyDaAwesomex
Summary: Admitting your brothers hot is one thing, but falling in love with him is something most people would call sick.{AU Human/A little OOC}
1. Chapter 1

**Description: **Admitting your brothers hot is one thing, but falling in love with him is something most people would call sick.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters, all rights to characters go to Cassandra Clare.

I watched mom disappear out the door before a small smile crept upon my face. She was to be gone for over a week on some business trip which left me and my brother, Jace, alone in the house together. I had no problem with this, unlike most siblings would.

For the last three months Jace and I had been spending a lot more time together for the fact that mom had pretty much been gone the whole time. She had told us that her boss, Magnus Bane, had her on a very tight schedule, but I kind of doubted that a little. Magnus didn't seem like the kind of boss who would work you day and night.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by my brother calling my name from across the room. "Clary! What kind of pizza would you like?" he asked for what I was sure was the second time due to the subtle hint of irritation in his voice.

"Cheese," I told him in response to his question before heading up the stairs to my bedroom. The walls were white and were covered with posters from my favorite bands and movies that almost covered the white of the walls. In the middle of the room sat a queen sized bed, which had been made perfectly. To the right of the bed sat a dresser that contained the best part of my clothes. My closet doors were directly across from my dresser and were also covered with a few posters.

I walked over to my dresser and pulled out the second drawer before reaching inside and pulling out a pair of boy shorts and a tank top. After closing the drawer I left my room and headed down the hall to the bathroom. I closed the door behind me before setting the outfit on the vanity and turning the shower on. Slowly I rid myself of my clothes and stepped into the water,

After my shower I walked downstairs to find Jace sitting on the couch shoving pizza in his face. I took a seat next to him and grabbed the untouched plate of cheese pizza that was sitting on the coffee table. "Thanks," I told him and gave him a soft smile before taking a bite of one of the slices of pizza.

"Your welcome," Jace replied after finishing the last piece of his pizza. "Isabelle wanted to know if we wanted to go see a movie with her tonight?" He looked at me for a second longer than was needed before looking away.

"I think I'm just going to stay home tonight, watch some TV," I told him. Jace nodded before standing up with his plate and walking to the kitchen. I took the slice of pizza I had in my hand already and stood up, walking into the kitchen with Jace.

"I'll see you when I get back," Jace told me before leaning in to kiss my cheek. I froze as his lips pressed softly against mine.


	2. Chapter 2

Jace pulled back quickly and looked at me before running out the front door. I stood there frozen before finally pressing my fingers to my lips gently. The shock that I'd just been kissed by my brother set in after a minute and I grabbed my cell phone, dialing my moms number.

I paused with my thumb over the call button and tried to decide what exactly I was going to tell mom. I could tell her the truth, but then I could risk getting Jace in trouble for something that had been an accident.

I hit cancel before returning my phone to the spot where it had been before I'd picked it up. I'd just wait for Jace to get home then I'd talk to him about it. I took a seat on the couch and played with my fingers as I waited for Jace to come home.

I must have fell asleep because I found myself being woken up by the sound of a door opening and closing. I slowly sat up and turned to see Jace throwing his keys onto the table we kept by the front door. I quickly got up and walked over to my brother. "Hi," I greeted him.

"Hey," he mumbled before walking past me toward his bedroom. I quickly followed behind him and grabbed his arm, turning him around to look at me.

"You can't hide from me forever."

"Who said I was going to hide from you?"

"I know you Jace, it was an accident, it's okay." Jace shook his head as he looked down at me.

"I don't know what's worse, the fact that I kissed you or the fact that I want to do it again." I stared up at him, shocked. This couldn't be happening to me. Jace was my brother, and I didn't see him any other way. It was wrong to see him another way.

"They're both pretty bad," I told him and let go of his arm. He frowned deeply before turning away from me.

"I'm going to go stay with Isabelle for awhile, if I'm not back before mom let her know where I went," he told me before walking to his bedroom, leaving me standing in the hallway.

I hadn't meant to upset him and I wanted to fix it, but sometimes that only made it worse. The best thing to do was to let it all blow over. Yet there was the chance that it wouldn't ever blow over. After all kissing your brother was never something that just went away.

It had been two days since I'd last saw Jace and the feeling of being alone in the house was killing me. When mom was gone Jace had always been home with me, but now that he wasn't I felt lonely and lost.

I had tried to call him many times, but he never answered his phone. I knew he was fine, but at the same time I couldn't help but to worry about him. After all he was my brother so worrying about him was just a natural thing.

I was sitting on the couch, watching whatever was onTV when I heard the front door open and then close. I jumped up up at the thought that it could be Jace, but found Isabelle standing in the doorway instead. "What are you doing here?" I asked her. She turned to face me.

"Jace sent me to get him some clothes," she replied before quickly walking off toward Jace's room. I got up and followed her, stopping in the doorway of my brothers room.

"How much longer is he going to be gone?" Isabelle shrugged as she grabbed a suitcase out of the closet then walked to his dresser and started grabbing clothes out of it and tossing them into the suitcase.

"I don't know, that's up to him."

"Unless you tell him to go home."

"Look, we both know what's not going to work. Jace doesn't listen to anyone." I watched as she zipped up the suitcase before grabbing it and walking toward the door. "Your better off just leaving him alone, he'll come home when he's ready."

"He's my-"

"I know he's your brother, but he's old enough to take care of himself. He doesn't need you breathing down his neck all the time," Isabella growled at him before pushing past me and walking out of the house, slamming the door behind her.

Isabelle and I usually got along pretty well, but for some reason today just wasn't one of those days. I hadn't known that asking about Jace would lead her to be mad at me, but I mad a mental note not to ask her about Jace again.

I walked back to the couch and plopped down with a soft sigh as the door opened yet again. This time I didn't jump up and I didn't turn to see who it was. I listened as the footsteps grew louder, assuming the person was moving closer to where I was sitting. "Clary," I heard the voice of my step-father, Luke, speak. Hearing his voice I turned around to face him.

"Hey," I greeted him with a soft smile. Like had married my mom only a few months ago, but I'd known him my whole life. Mom wouldn't tell me who my biological father was so Luke had kinda taken his place.

"Where's Jace?" he asked before taking his coat off and hanging it up by the door.

"He left. I made him mad so he went to stay with Isabelle for awhile, he'll be back." Luke nodded and walked toward the kitchen.

"I'm sure hell get over whatever it was that upset him soon." I nodded even though I k we this wasn't just some phase that Jace was going through. No, I believe he truly loved me and not the way a brother should love his sister.


	3. Chapter 3

When Jace did finally come back there was a certain awkwardness throughout the house. We all kinda kept to ourselves and everyone seemed okay with that except for me.

When the third day of this routine came rolling around I'd decided that I'd had enough of it. I walked to Jaces room and knocked softly in the door before just walking inside.

Jace had been laying on his bed, watching some TV show, but the second I had walked in he sat upright and turned to look at me. "Clary-"he stated before I cut him off.

"Jace your acting like a child. I get it that your upset, but that's no reason to act like you've been acting. It's stupid so just cut it out." Jace stared at me for a minute before he finally got up and walked over to me.

"Clary I've been acting like this because every day I have to go without holding you in my arms is another day I wish I was just dead. When I kissed you there was something there and you can try to deny it all you want, but it was there. I want you Clary," he told me as he looked down at me. I looked up at him in shock before what he was saying finally sunk in.

There had been something there, something I'd just pushed to the back of my mind because there was never suppose to be anything there when you kissed your brother. I looked at Jace and let out a soft sigh. I did love him and up until not I'd just figured it was the way a sister was suppose to love his brother.

"I need some time to think," I told him.

"Dont think, just listen to your heart."

"Jace my heart says yes, but my brain says no."

"That's all you needed to say," Jace told me before pressing his lips to mine like he'd done before. This time it was different though, I wasn't shocked and I didn't have the urge to pull away.

My lips started to move in sync with his and the entire world melted away. This was where I wanted to be, right here with Jace. He wrapped his arms around my waist and. Pulled my body closer to his as our lips continued to move perfectly with each others.

Jace pulled back from the kiss after a few minutes and smiled down at me. I smiled back before hearing mom call my name. I rolled my eyes and pecked Jace's lips before running downstairs.

Mom was in the kitchen with her purse over her shoulder and a water bottle in her hand. "I'm going out for awhile, I'll be back soon," she told me.

"Okay, love you," I replied before kissing her cheek. "When are you gonna be back?"

"I don't know, a few hours maybe." When mom said she'd be back in a few hours it actually meant she'd be back long after we'd gone to bed. I wondered where she went sometimes, but other times I reminded myself that it was none of my business.

I nodded in response before turning around and walking back to Jace's room. "Mom just wanted to let us know that she's going out," I told him.

"She's going our?" Jace asked, "Don't you ever wonder where she goes all the time?"

"Yes, but it's none of our business."

"We'll I want to know."Jace told me as he picked up his jacket.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm gonna follow her."

"Jace you can't," I called after him as he walked out of the room. I ran after him and followed him out of the house. I couldn't believe he was actually going to go through with this. I watched as he slipped into the drivers side seat before starting the car. I let out a soft sigh before sliding into the car too. "If we get caught..."

"We won't get caught," Jace muttered before backing out of the driveway and following after moms car.

**Authors note**:Sorry for the late update guys, but I'd lost my mojo for a bit there. Thanks for all the reviews, they give me a reason to write. Well keep reviewing and let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Sorry for the late update, but here it is so enjoy and don't forget to review!**

As we followed mom's car I couldn't help but to have this feeling that something awful was going to happen. I felt bad for agreeing to go with Jace in the first place, after all there was nothing if not trust. Lately though I had been missing my mother and I kinda did want to figure out were she went all the time deep down inside.

The journey seemed to go on forever until we came to stop about a block away from an abandoned where house. Mom pulled up front and looked around before continuing into the building. Jace parked the car to where it was out of sight before we for out and slowly walked toward the building.

I knew something wasn't right the moment we started to walk toward the building. Why would someone come to an abandoned where house unless they had something going on that they really didn't want anyone to know about? Suddenly I felt like I was in a movie, a movie with an ending that would make Stephen King look sain as the full view of the were house appeared.

Jace pulled me to the side of the building before slowly leading me toward one of the windows. Suddenly Jace froze and I knew he'd saw something he wasn't expecting to see and I couldn't help but to look inside the window. Inside was out mother locking lips with some blonde man that was defiantly not Luke. A small gasp escaped my lips before I began to stumble back from the window in surprise.

Jace caught me as I started to fall backwards and pulled me to the side. I didn't know what to say or do, I'd always thought mom had been loyal to Luke, and now I was proved wrong. I wanted to call Luke and tell him, I wanted to eat her out yet I couldn't bring myself to do it.

I looked back at the window then looked at Jace. He looked down at me before running a hand through his hair. "We need to talk to mom about this," he told me before taking a seat on the ground.

"I know, but won't she punish us for following her and finding out her secret?"I asked Jace and took a seat next to him. Jace shook his head and pulled me closer to him before we heard a door open.

I glaned up and saw mom walking out of the building before she looked over at us and our eyes locked. Suddenly I was froze with fear and I just wanted to sink into a hole in the ground as dissapear.

"Jace, Clary. What are you doing here?"she asked, surprise clear in her voice. I watched as Jace stood up and bit my lip as I tried to contemplate on what he was going to do next.

"We know what you were doing. Why? What did Luke do to you?"Jace asked her.

"Honey it's not like that, Luke and I haven't been...close in awhile-"

"So that was a reason to cheat on him!"

"Jace he's known about it the whole time. He doesn't exactly approve, but he lets me be. Luke and I got a divorce years ago, he didn't have anywhere to go so I let him stay as long as he would keep pretending we were married,"mom told him and glanced between us to see our reactions.

I looked up at her in surprise before standing up myself. "So our lives have been a lie and you never bothered to tell us? When were you gonna tell us or where you?"I asked her and frowned as I got silence for a reply.

"Whose our real dad?"Jace asked. Mom froze as she looked at Jace, not expecting him to ask her that.

"You father is that man you saw me with and Clary your father is Luke." I froze at her reply and suddenly everything seemed to stop. Jace wasn't my brother, I could be with him. What we had done wasn't a sin. A smile crossed my lips as I thought about all the things that meant.

I wanted to jump into Jace's arms, but I knew that we had a lot more to talk about then our relationship status. Jace turned to me and took my hand before leading me away from mom. I assumed he'd had enough for today like I had.


End file.
